


Pink Friday

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Underage Charles Xavier, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-Men/Kink Meme Prompt: Among the omegas there's a rumor circulating. If you want to stop your heats altogether, find yourself an alpha, mate with them once and then leave. A budding Bond won't take, not completely. Charles has known this since he was a child. And once he felt his first heat approach, he got into the club and found an alpha, a man named Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt writing a story that involves the popular Alpha/Omega genre.

**Club Macedonia**

Charles licked his lips and reached inside his tight pants to adjust his dick.

This was craziest thing he could ever do in his entire nerdy life. But, he had just finished his undergraduate studies at Harvard and was on his way to Oxford University in England. Charles wanted an education more than anything in his life. He had goals. He wanted to study the genetics behind Alpha/Omega/Beta.

But his latest physical indicated he was very close to going into heat. Charles refused to find a bond mate before going to college and simply didn't want to suffer his heats while at school either.

There was only one other recourse for him. The one he and Raven took days to Google over and over again for almost three months.

_If a young Omega wishes to stop their heats for a considerate amount of time - they must find an alpha on the first day of their first heat and mate. If a bond of attachment is not made; the Omega should immediately distance himself from the Alpha. This should cause the Omega's heats to lessen in strength. Knotting is not recommended for danger of pregnancy occurring. Alphas tend to bond if they knot with an Omega._

Charles knew there were more warnings listed; but he couldn't be bothered. This was just too important for him. He had to go to England and keep the distance between his parents and himself as wide as possible. Charles was not amused by Cain's sniffing him constantly and Kurt's discussions about a buddy of his that was looking for a young Omega husband. It terrified him. He wanted to live his own life.

Charles and Raven both found some herbalist in Chinatown that swore the tea he was selling would make it impossible for a young Omega to get pregnant with their first heat. So, Charles purchased a few boxes of the smelly stuff. He had been drinking it just about every day for the last two weeks.

Charles was ready. All he now needed was to find the right Alpha.

Which is why he came to Club Macedonia.

This club was infamous in New York City. The warehouse turned nightclub was the hottest ticket in town for gay and bisexual male Alphas in Manhattan.

And that was because the horniest and hottest Omegas come to Club Macedonia for one reason alone: _to get fucked._

And Pink Friday was a special night of the week. This was the one night in the week where the Omegas are allowed to pick the Alpha of their choice. Pink Friday was designed especially for Omegas looking to pop their pink assholes with the cock of their choosing.

**The club only had two rules: no Omegas in heat and no jail-bait.**

Charles was definitely nervous.

He was going to break the only two rules the club had on the books. He had smothered himself with some of the cologne that would mask his incoming condition. Because it was his first heat; he was still undetectable. But that wouldn't last long.

And the fake I.D. he was able to acquire in Chinatown should take care of the other issue. It wasn't his fault he managed to graduate Harvard and get admitted to Oxford at only 16.

Charles smiled at the doorman, showed him his I.D. and paid his 20 bucks to get inside. He was given a pink bracelet to mark his Omega status. Omegas drank for free. Charles asked the Beta bartender for a rum and coke. Maybe a drink would help with his nerves.

Charles inhaled deeply. He felt faint from the smell. It was the smell of testosterone - pheromones and sex. It assaulted his senses. Already standing around the club were Alphas of all shapes and sizes. They waited patiently as the young and old Omegas looked them over. Some of the Omegas were accompanied by their mates, others were alone and just looking for sex.

Charles was so busy staring at a dark corner where there was already an Omega on his knees sucking someone's cock; he didn't notice the man in front of him.

"Oh I'm sorry..." Charles could kick himself. Alphas could get a tiny bit hot-tempered when they were horny. He shook his head, "I'm really sorry. If I spilled your drink -I will definitely buy you another one."

When Charles finally stopped babbling, he looked up to see the most handsome Alpha man standing there. "Hello - I'm Charles."

"Hello, I'm Erik. And you don't look old enough to buy me a drink." Erik looked Charles over and appeared to frown. "Are you sure you're old enough to be here - especially tonight. Young omegas should be tucked in by this hour."

Charles rolled his eyes, "Really now - you make it sound like I'm five years old. I'm definitely old enough. I'm 18 years old."

"You don't say..." Erik smiled, "Are you in New York City on vacation? Where is your mate?"

Charles shook his head, "My family migrated to New York quite a few years ago; however, I find the accent is probably going to stick with me. I plan to go back to England in a few days; my mate is over there at university. I just got really horny this week; so I was hoping to find some company. He and I have an understanding about it."

Erik shrugged his shoulders, "Must be a new thing the young Alphas are doing these days. I sure as hell would never allow my young beautiful omega to have sex with other men. I think I would go crazy and kill someone."

Charles laughed and then started to blush, "So where is your young beautiful Omega?"

"I'm actually bisexual. My first Omega died. She and I were together since I was about 14 years old. I just moved to New York form Berlin. I have a buddy who raves about Club Macedonia. He says that it might be a good way to rid some tension before I start looking for another mate."

Charles looked sad suddenly and reached out to touch the other man, "I'm sorry about your loss Erik."

When Charles touched Erik - it was like an electric bolt went through his body. He could feel his cock twitch and react to Charles' touch. He looked into Charles' blue eyes, "Did you feel that...?"

Charles was starting to breath heavy. He nodded, "Yes - ..."

Erik looked around the club. He took the whiskey in his hand and swallowed it in one gulp. "I don't want to do this here - in this fucking whore house. I think you deserve better, right?"

Charles smiled and nodded.

"Come on - my car is close by - we can go to the Hilton that is about three blocks away." Erik grabbed Charles by the hand and led him through the front door and out of the club.

When he was in the car; he texted Raven. "His name is Erik. We are going to the Hilton on 16th street and it's finally going to happen."

Raven texted back, "Have fun..."

*********************

Charles was desperate to taste Erik's fat big cock. He pressed his nose to the base and inhaled. It was overwhelming. Charles could feel his body react - his asshole clenched and unclenched on its own. Erik smelled strong and potent. Charles used the tip of his tongue to taste Erik's oozing flared head. Salty and perfect.

"God you're beautiful on your knees..." Erik pushed the longish hair away from Charles' forehead. He wanted to see those perfect lips wrapped around his dick. "Can you handle more...?"

Charles nodded.

Erik thrust his hips forward and started to feed his cock down Charles' throat.

Charles groaned at the big cock stretching his lips. He gripped Erik's thighs for support.

"Do you want me to come down your throat...?"

Charles shook his head and slowly pulled away from Erik cock with a pop. He looked up, "Fuck me - please..."

Erik nodded. He grabbed Charles by the arm and pushed the man against his body. "I don't like fucking someone else's Omega. It doesn't seem right."

Charles could feel his heat flare up - if Erik changed his mind - god knows what he would end up doing. But worst of all - he felt an attachment growing with Erik. He wanted ERIK'S cock. "I swear to you. We have an agreement. Please Erik - I need your cock."

Erik furrowed his brow and pushed his nose against Charles' neck. He pulled the boy away and looked at him, "Jesus fucking Christ - you're going into heat. When do you plan to go see him?"

Charles groaned, "I'm not scheduled to leave until Monday morning."

Erik's nose flared. He could smell Charles - it was driving him crazy. "Your mate is a fucking idiot. If you were mine - I would never leave your side for this long. I would be there ready to fuck you - day and night."

"Fuck me - Fuck me..." Charles started kissing and biting Erik. "Fuck me...please."

Erik smiled and spanked Charles' bottom, "You're like a little puppy in heat. I will fuck you. You will do something probably very stupid if you don't get some satisfaction right away."

Charles got in the middle of the bed. He was on his hands and knees. His pale bottom had a hand print from Erik's spank.

Erik moved behind Charles. He spread Charles' ass cheeks. Erik wasn't sure why Charles' scent was so powerful. He bent down and placed his nose right against Charles' asshole. And then pushed his tongue against it. Erik pushed and pushed until his tongue entered the pale pink hairless pucker.

Charles mewed and moaned. He could barely breathe. The intensity of his desire was almost overwhelming. He could feel Erik use his tongue to lubricate his asshole - he could feel his body open up - begging for more. "I need your cock now...Please."

Erik nodded. He could still remember his wife's pleadings when she was in heat. Erik took hold of his cock and pressed in, feeling the tight ring of Charles' pucker finally give way. The kid was very tight for someone who already had a bond mate. "God damn Charles - your asshole is like a vice."

Charles was caught between a scream and a moan. He gripped the bed sheets underneath him. Eventually, he let go of a short, pained gasp. "Wait a minute..."

Erik watched with intense fascination as his cock was sheathed inside Charles' tight hole. It looked obscene and yet beautiful. He rubbed Charles' back and bent down to kiss the freckled shoulders. "Are you all right...?"

"Yes- please - go on - please -I think I'm burning up." Charles said and started to thrust back against Erik's cock.

Erik took the hint and started stroking his cock in and out of Charles' hole. Erik took long measured strokes and Charles eventually met each thrust with equal strength. Erik knew that Charles was lost to his heat. Erik slammed in and out of that scorching tight tunnel. And then it started to happen. Erik couldn't believe it. He hadn't done this with anyone but Magda.

Erik could feel the knot inside of his cock grow and push toward Charles. Erik knew that Charles was too lost to stop. And if he tried to pull out now - it would probably hurt them both. "Charles - fuck, Charles my knot is coming. Charles...!"

Charles had sweat dripping down his face and body. He could feel Erik's knot tapping at his entrance. He couldn't remember the information he found online. His brain was foggy from the heat. What did it say about the knot? Oh god - Charles could feel it pushing and trying to breach him.

Charles bit his bottom lip and concentrated on relaxing his sphincter.

Eventually, it pushed past Charles' tight ring and Charles started to groan and scream. He had never felt anything like this before in his life. And then - it went from pain to pleasure - Charles rocketed into an orgasm.

Behind him Erik was grunting and groaning - more like an animal than a man. Erik gripped Charles' hips. There would be bruises tomorrow. And with a loud roar, he released his seed inside the young Omega.

Charles felt the release and tightened his hole. He wouldn't let it go.

He never wanted to let it go.

Those were his last thoughts before blacking out.

*******************

When Charles woke up - Erik was sitting in a chair in the hotel's balcony having a cigarette. Charles looked over at the clock on the table. It was 6:15am. "Fuck..."

Charles looked for his cell phone and immediately called Raven.

"Oh my god - What the fuck Charles! I was so worried. I thought maybe this guy cut you into pieces or something!" Raven yelled in his ear.

Charles hushed her. "I'm fine. I will be home soon. "

"Did it happen...?"Raven now whispered.

Charles closed his eyes, the ache in his asshole was evident of what happened last night. He could feel Erik's semen leaking down his thighs. "Yes, everything happened last night. I better go now - he's done with his cigarette."

"All right bye..."

Charles hung up and smiled when Erik approached him. "My poor sister - she was worried I didn't go home last night."

"Yes - of course - I understand. Are you feeling all right?" Erik looked genuinely concerned.

Charles blushed, "I'm leaking semen and my asshole is throbbing but otherwise I feel wonderful. I think my heat has abated. Thank you."

Erik cleared his throat, he pointed to the table. "I ordered some coffee, tea and breakfast. You should have something to drink or eat before you leave. The bathroom is over there - this Hilton has a great shower. And you shouldn't thank me for last night. If anything I still believe it was negligent of your mate to be separated from you. At this age your heats can be unpredictable. He should be close to you."

Charles felt like crying. He hated lying to Erik. Worst of all - he suddenly had the desire to ask Erik to be his mate. For the first time in his life, Charles wanted to forget college and just be with this stranger he met last night. Charles wiped his eyes and looked at Erik, "You're so nice to me. I will never forget last night. I swear it."

Erik reached out to Charles. He took the boy's face in his hands. "And I won't forget you. Charles - I don't know what I'm feeling right now. But, a part of me wants to keep you with me forever. And I know that is not possible. Right now, just take your time. I settled the bill with the hotel already. There is no rush. But I better leave now. I have to leave now - before I do something stupid."

Charles started crying and watched Erik grab his wallet, keys and leave the room. Charles grabbed his phone and called Raven.

"Raven..."

"Charles - what is wrong? Are you hurt? Why are you crying?"

Charles sobbed harder, "I fucked up Raven. I fucked up so badly."

"Charles! What is wrong? What happened?"

Charles wiped his nose with the bed sheet and sniffled into the phone, "What I did was I let my bond mate disappear from my life. Raven - it was him. I finally met the man I want to spend my entire life with and I fucking let him walk out the door. Please Raven - can you come get me?"

Raven sighed, "I'm on my way. Don't worry Charles - we will figure something out."

******************

Erik looked at the I.D. in his hand. He felt terrible for stealing it from Charles -but he needed something to remember the boy.

And who knows - maybe one day - Erik will have the courage to go find him.

_Charles Francis Xavier_

_1470 Graymalkin Lane_

_Salem Center, New York 10560_


	2. Blue Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles' plan to thwart his biology didn't work. He was able to dampen his heats; but not for the reason he was hoping for after-all. Erik has been miserable and eventually with Emma's help he decides he has to confront Charles' and his lies.  
> "Blue Monday" lyrics belong to New Order.

_How does it feel_   
_To treat me like you do_   
_When you've laid your hands upon me_   
_And told me who you are_   
  
_I thought I was mistaken_   
_I thought I heard your words_   
_Tell me how do I feel_   
_Tell me now how do I feel_

**Oxford University**

Charles' phone vibrated in his pocket. He sighed and pulled it out.

It was a MMS from Raven.

Opening the message, Charles was greeted by an image of his son's face covered in baby food. He shook his head, and replied to the image. "Does any of that food end up in his mouth? I miss both of you so very much. Please give David a kiss from me."

Raven texted back, "See you soon - don't worry - the kid's in good hands."

 

**Manhattan - Lehnsherr, Frost and Associates**

Erik sighed. He looked out of his corner office window. It was drizzling today. He heard the knock on the door. Erik turned and smiled. "Emma..."

Emma Frost, Alpha and Erik's best friend as well as partner in the law firm. "Are you still moping about this kid you met a year ago?"

Erik frowned, "I finally broke down and saw the specialist you recommended. It appears I bonded with that boy - but that's impossible - he already had a mate. I still don't understand what is wrong with me."

Emma closed Erik's door and eventually sat down before his desk. "Sit down Erik - I need to talk to you."

Erik furrowed his brow, "This sounds serious."

"It is very serious - but you have to promise me that you won't get mad." Emma placed a folder on Erik's desk.

Erik sat at his desk and opened the folder. "What is this...?"

Emma sighed, "I snooped. I know you told me to leave it alone - but you're my friend and I smell shenanigans. Now remember, you promise not to get mad."

Erik leaned back and slowly started to read through the documents.

An hour later, Emma was chasing Erik down the hall. "For fuck's sake Erik, you promised not to get mad!"

"He lied to me!" Erik was seething. The employees all gave him a wide berth as he stormed down the hallway of his office suite. "Everything he said to me was a fucking lie! He lied about having a mate in England - good, lord - he lied about his age! He was a fucking minor!"

Emma looked around at the staff and hollered, "Get back to work please - nothing to see here..."

When she turned around , Erik was already in the elevator. "Oh god damn it. He went from being lovelorn to raging mad in 60 seconds."

 

**1470 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center**

Raven had been bored with homework and decided to go play with her nephew, David. He had finally learned to walk and was slowly exploring the playroom. The house was quiet due to the fact that Sharon and Kurt were in France for the summer.

Kurt and Sharon were not overjoyed when Charles had a baby.

A maid knocked on the door, "Miss Raven - there is a gentleman here looking for Mr. Xavier. He appears quite distressed. He says his name is Erik Lehnsherr. The man states he's Mr. Xavier's mate?"

Raven's eyes nearly bugged out of her eyes. She turned to look over at David. "Holy shit, I think the day has finally arrived."

Raven bit her bottom lip. She really shouldn't get involved. Raven knew that Charles was heartbroken being away from Erik. For the past 14 months; Charles has just been depressed and melancholy. But Raven knew that Charles was forced to agree to marry one of Kurt's business partners if he wanted to agree to continue school and keep David. The idea of Charles' being forced to marry some old lecher Alpha made her want to puke. The idea that they could force a bond was an abomination. "Bring him in Sarah - I think we can't avoid this meeting."

Sarah smiled. The entire staff adored Charles. "Yes Miss Raven..."

Raven grabbed David and sat down on the couch. She did her best to look calm and collective. Eventually, a very tall handsome man appeared. Raven wasn't afraid. She was an Alpha and therefore not threatened by Erik.

Erik stopped dead in his tracks. He looked around the room. "Where is Charles..?"

"He's actually in Oxford - going to university."

"Who are you...?"

"I'm Raven."

"Oh, Raven. You're Charles' sister. I remember he mentioned you that night." Erik sniffed the air, "You're an Alpha."

"Yup..." Raven bounced David on her knee. David was started to get a little rambunctious.

Erik watched Raven try to calm the child. But the toddler wouldn't allow it. He eventually screamed at the top of his lungs and demanded to be put on the floor.

"Sorry about that - David is usually a very good baby." Raven watched David stumble to stand up - and then slowly make his way toward Erik.

Erik narrowed his eyes and watched the small child. The boy had a familiar smell to him. And suddenly the child thrust his arms around Erik's legs. Erik got down on his knees to look at that child. He slowly and gently pushed his nose against the boy's neck. Erik inhaled. He thought he would start crying. The boy had the most beautiful smell that he could imagine. It was a mix of Charles' scent and his own. Erik looked over at Raven, "Is this my son?"

Raven smiled, "Yup..."

 

**Oxford University**

Charles was lying in bed sleeping when his phone vibrated. It was strange for Raven to contact him knowing how late it was in England.

Charles opened the MMS text message, and nearly dropped the phone. It was an image of David being rocked to sleep by Erik.

Raven's message said, "He found you. I think you better come home soon."

Charles texted Raven back, "I'm on the next plane to La Guardia, please Raven - don't let him take David away!"

"No one is going anywhere - don't worry Charles." Raven texted back.

Charles didn't bother to pack. He immediately got on his laptop, pulled out his American Express credit card and got the next available flight to New York City.

 

**1470 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center**

When Charles finally got home - he was exhausted. He made sure to check on David; who was sleeping quietly in his nursery.

Raven was already in bed, she took one look at Charles, "We will talk tomorrow over breakfast. Just go to sleep Charles."

Charles didn't think it would be possible to fall asleep. As soon as he entered the house, he could smell Erik's scent. But once his head hit the familiar pillow, he was out like a light.

That next morning; Charles was feeding David his breakfast, he turned to look at Raven. She was devouring her scrambled eggs. "How did he find me? I never gave him my last name or any other information except that I was heading to England."

Raven shrugged, "Didn't you say that you lost your I.D. that night?"

Charles wiped David's mouth gently, "I thought I dropped it at the club. Maybe he took it?"

"And waited over a year to find you...?"

Charles sipped some of his tea before it got cold. "Well what did he say to you?"

Raven shook her head and nibbled on her bacon, "He just wanted to know if David was his son - which of course I had to tell him the truth. He could smell the boy and figure that out. Not to mention, your son went ballistic when Erik showed up too. And he wanted to know if you had a mate now. I told him that you were still without a mate. I didn't think it was important or appropriate to mention Shaw. Which was good, because he said that you were his bond mate; and he was glad to hear that you weren't with anyone. He didn't want to kill someone."

Charles almost dropped his teacup, "He said what...?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders, "All right, maybe I'm exaggerating a tiny bit. I don't remember verbatim the entire discussion but you get the hint. And that's it. He wants to talk to you. He looked angry but also very hurt."

Charles nodded, "It hasn't been easy for me either. I wonder if he could forgive me?"

"I might be able to forgive you Charles - if you promise to tell me the entire truth?"

Charles turned when he heard the familiar voice. It was Erik. Charles couldn't believe it - after all this time - Erik was standing there.

Charles stood up but before he could reach the other man, everything suddenly went black.

 

**12 Months Ago**

Oxford University in England had a world renowned health center for its students. They were top notch in handling issues that their Alpha, Omega and even Beta students could encounter while they studied at the university.

Charles didn't require their services until he was at least two months into his studies. And then everything suddenly went bad quickly. Charles thought for sure he had contracted the flu or norovirus. But instead, it was his roommate who said otherwise.

"Charles , I don't know how to say this to you, but you smell pregnant."

Charles couldn't believe it. He asked Hank to accompany him to the university clinic. His condition was verified. That evening all Charles could do was cry.

Eventually, he contacted his parents. Kurt and Sharon showed up in London. Their disappointment was clear. But Kurt had a plan that could salvage the entire situation.

"My business associate Sebastian Shaw is willing to overlook this situation you are currently in. He's quit enamored with you. His last Omega died recently and he's determined to find another one. Poor Shaw wants children and a family. Those things are important within our circle of friends. Shaw told me that he's willing to allow you to tell people that the child belongs to him. An indiscretion caused by your heat having such an early onset. And, after you and he are married; you will be able to make it up to him by having his children. I have to admit; that Shaw is right to be thrilled to see that his Omega is such a natural breeder."

Charles' mother was on her 3rd martini to even bother to say a word to him. Charles threw up that entire night .

But, he agreed to Kurt's conditions. Charles just wanted the reassurance that he could finish his Oxford education and that the baby could stay in Westchester.

At the end of the day; Charles would have agreed to marry the devil.

In the long run, going to school while he was pregnant turned out to be a blessing. Most of the Alphas on campus either completely ignored him or were going out of their way to protect him.

He remembered how he almost tripped down some stairs one day; and about 8 Alphas appeared out of nowhere to help him. Charles had blushed and thanked them all profusely.

One day, Charles got lectured by an older Alpha. He was nice but firm in his opinion that Charles' mate wasn't properly caring for him.

And eventually, one day, Charles got an anonymous love letter under his door. He was never sure if it was an Omega or even a Beta who had written such sweet things to him. 

The worst confrontation he had was with another Omega. She was the head of Oxford Omega Rights Movement. She clearly felt that his pregnancy at such a young age was detrimental to their cause. Did he want to be treated like a breeding machine?

Charles knew it was impossible to make everyone happy; so Charles never tried.

Charles was happy to have Hank and Raven as his support system. He realized early on - he could go to them with anything and anytime.

The nurse at the clinic had one constant remark and that was that Charles was glowing. She hadn't seen in a long time an Omega who embodied the beauty of pregnancy as much as Charles.

Charles knew that much of his glow was due to the fact that he was far enough away from his parents that their disapproval didn't touch him. And none of his professors treated him any differently; which he preferred. It was only at night when his emotions would get the best of him. He would have dreams of Erik. Charles would toss and turn - wondering why his Alpha wasn't holding him. Hank got him a teddy bear - with hopes that he could just hold onto that at night to give him some sort of comfort.

Charles decided to give birth in London. Prince William, the Duke of Windsor, had just given birth. He was the first male Omega of that particular bloodline to have a child. So Charles decided if that hospital was good enough for Prince William, it would be good enough for Charles Xavier.

In efforts to avoid seeing his parents; Charles lied about his due date. He did tell Raven the truth. She and Hank were the only ones there at 3:00 am when he finally came out the operating room. The C-section was uneventful - and the entire birth took place in less than an hour.

"I called mother, she said that you suddenly going into labor was typical of you demanding attention. She was happy to hear that you and the infant are doing well. However, she's not feeling well enough to travel at the moment. She will see you in Westchester when you arrive." Raven eating Charles' fries and relaying all the messages of the day.

"I can see how my painful contractions could be seen as proof that I'm seeking attention....next message please."

Hank was there but at the moment he seemed only to have eyes for Raven. Charles wanted to laugh but bit his tongue about it.

"Kurt was shocked that you wanted an Xavier to be born on foreign land. And that he expects this expenditure to be paid from your trust funds and allowance. He wasn't sure why you would want your son to be some illegal alien when he arrived in Westchester?"

Charles rolled his eyes, "That fucking man is an idiot."

David burped and Charles smiled. He wiped the newborns lips gently.

"That's a good boy..."

Raven laughed and then cleared her throat, "Last message is from Sebastian Shaw. He hopes you have received his flowers and gifts. He's curious on how the dates were so mixed up. But is very sorry that he can't make it to London. He's currently in South America on business. He's thrilled to know that you and his...son are doing well."

Charles frowned, "David will never be his son. That man is disgusting. He preys upon very young Omegas and Betas - I've heard some horrible stories."

"Yeah, and so why the hell are you going to be marry him?" Raven ate the last fry on the platter.

"I had to agree to the marriage or else Kurt would have pulled me out of school. I can't touch my Trust Fund until I'm 21 years old. What in the world am I going to do with no money and a baby?" Charles sighed and kissed David's fuzzy forehead. "I wish things were different."

"You can contact Erik...?" Hank finally spoke up and everyone turned to face him.

Raven smiled at Hank. "Hank is so right. That is a great idea!"

Charles leaned his head back, "Yes, except I don't bloody know his name. All I know is that his first name is Erik, he's an Alpha and he was in NY from Berlin. Erik was on his way to start searching for a new bond mate; and let me tell you - he's so hot - I'm sure he found one immediately. I think the only reason I feel this attachment to Erik is because I ended up pregnant. But for all I know - he's happily married now."

 

 

**1470 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center**

When Charles finally opened his eyes, he realized he was in his bed. He looked up to see he was surrounded by Raven, Erik and David. The baby was clutching Erik tightly. Raven was holding a towel over her nose.

Charles felt dizzy but managed to sniff the air. "Oh my god..."

Raven wanted to get closer but Erik whipped his arm to stop her. She looked up at him. "He's my fucking brother - calm the fuck down!"

Erik nodded and simply took a step back, and started to bounce the baby up and down.

Raven held his hand, "Charles you blacked out. And for the past half hour, you've been moaning and writhing on the bed. You're in heat. Can you hear me Charles? You're in heat! It must be because Erik is here - or god knows what, but Charles this is serious. I can't stand the smell, I have to get out of here. I'm going to take David."

"Raven..."Charles licked his lips, "I'm frightened."

Raven smiled down at him, "Don't be silly. Erik is here now. You love him..remember? He will take care of you. You trusted him once - you have to trust him again."

Charles wanted to speak but instead he doubled over and moaned. Why was it so painful this time around?

Eventually, Charles felt strong hands hold his face, he looked up.

"You have to trust me Charles - you're in heat. Raven told me all about your damn idiotic plan you had to dampen your heat. I don't think searching Reddit and Tumblr for information was the best course of action. You and I never fully bonded - that is why your body is feeling so strange at the moment. It feels deprived and confused. Will you trust me?"

Charles nodded, "Please Erik. But I can't get pregnant again. I'm not ready for another baby - I want to finish school. Please not another baby."

Erik smiled, "All right - just relax -I promise no baby this time around."

*******

Erik thrust two fingers inside of Charles' tight asshole. It felt exactly as it did almost a year ago. Erik groaned and took a deep breath as Charles' scent assailed his nostrils.

"Deeper ..." Charles moaned out and wailed when Erik's fingers hooked and thrust deeper inside of him. Eventually they found his prostate and Charles was dizzy with lust.

"Is this enough? Or do you want more...?'

Charles spread his legs further apart, "I want more..."

Erik smiled, "So exactly how old are you now?"

Charles blushed, "I'm seventeen years old....it is the age of consent in New York."

Erik sighed, "God, you're just a baby. But I guess there is no going back. Can you get on your knees?"

Charles nodded and did as he was told.

Erik took the base of his cock in his hand. This would finalize the bond. Erik could feel it. He couldn't fuck anyone in the past year - but now his cock was pulsing to penetrate Charles. He pointed it at Charles' pink pucker and slowly pushed inside the tight warm hole.

Charles gasped and groaned. It hurt so much and still he couldn't imagine asking it to stop.

Erik could hear Charles moan and groan in pain. Erik hissed as he pushed his cock inside until his balls connected with Charles' sac underneath. "Tell me what you want Charles..."

"Fuck me -please - fuck me..." Charles begged and held himself up on his hands. He started to thrust his hips back and forth. Charles arched his spine and clenched his asshole to grip Erik's cock tightly. "Fuck me...Fuck me..."

Erik did as he was told. Whoever thought that Alphas were in charge during sex never really fucked a bond mate. Alphas were controlled by their Omegas. In the moment of heat and passion, it was the Omega that called all the shots. Erik only wanted to please Charles. "I'm going to cum..."

Charles groaned and bit the pillow. "Please - please - give me your knot ..."

Erik smiled and shook his head, it took every ounce of will-power to pull his cock out of Charles' ass. He leaned over and grabbed Charles' by the hair until the boy was facing his engorged cock, "Open your fucking mouth now..."

Charles was glassy eyed and did what he was told. He opened his mouth and allowed Erik to shove his cock inside.

Suddenly Charles forgot all about Erik's knot and was determined to just swallow his mate's seed. Erik pushed his cock as far down as he thought young Charles could handle without choking him too badly.

Charles swallowed and looked about to turn blue - but didn't complain or fight back.

When Erik realized he emptied himself and Charles looked about to pass out - he pulled out of Charles' mouth.

Charles fell back on the bed and started to gasp for air. When he was finally able to breathe; he looked down and realized he had come already. Charles' throat felt sore, it took effort to speak, "What was that...?"

"And old trick I was taught by a whore in Berlin. I hope I didn't hurt you. You didn't want to get pregnant but you started demanded my knot. I had no choice."

Charles nodded and smiled, "Thank you."

Erik smiled and got beside Charles. He waited. Eventually he felt Charles arms around him. The young man started to cry.

"Don't leave me. Please. Don't leave me. I'm sorry. I was so stupid."

Erik held Charles tightly, "You are young. You have aspirations and dreams. There is nothing stupid about following them. I love you Charles. And I promise you - that you will not give up on a single dream. I swear on it."

 

 


End file.
